Your always in my Heart
by xxxBeremyForevaxxx
Summary: There's evil coming to town which means thats the arrival of the big bad originals and the and I changed the title and summary a bit with a bit of characters thought to be dead
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnie's pov**

**"Jeremy thanks for you know helping me and all that".**

**"Your Welcome Bonnie".**

**As I walked down the hallways I just thought about Jeremy the sweet boy I always thought I knew but turned in to a gentlemen.**

**Short but it's the preview of 'You Own My Heart'**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

This takes place on episode 'Katarina', but with a few minor changes *SPOILERS* my opinion it was very opinionated I nearly cried I mean like when Katherine has her baby she can't hold her, she asks her mother but the father comes in and takes the baby away. In the middle of the episode we discover something about Luka but at the end it's not so good if Bonnie finds out about Luka's dad and Elijah if you see the episode you would know well enough of this blabbering more to the story.

Bonnie's pov

I got out of my Prius car and was walking toward my class suddenly I misplaced my hold on my books and fell with them great because everyone in the school was watching but, luckily to my rescue Jeremy came over.

"Hey Bonnie let me get those"? , Jeremy asked not sure if he should pick them up.

I nodded a shake of head replying "Thanks Jeremy I appreciate that".

Jeremy gave me a quick glance before looking away "Hey Bonnie I was wondering did you want to play some pool at the grille or something".

I just simply laughed was Jeremy Gilbert like crazy I mean he's 16 I'm 17 he's my best friends brother when I didn't answer I saw him starting to walk in a different direction before I spoke up

"Yeah sure I mean your Elena's younger brother it's just crazy you know" , I responded but Jeremy wasn't sure liking how this conversation was going so I just kept quiet until some teenager who didn't look familiar came walking to us.

Elena's pov

I hurried and snuck out of the house with a bottle of blood sleeping accessories and the grimore putting it in a tote bag of mine it wasn't that I couldn't go out it's just however if Jenna came back from the store then she would wonder what is in my bag I got in my car and drove by the forest where the tomb is near just when I got out I ran into the least expecting person….Caroline Forbes and boy she could ask questions.

"Elena what are you doing out here"? , she asked me with a suspicious look.

I couldn't keep it from her what I was doing so I blurted it out "Caroline I'm going in the tomb were Katherine is to you know talk to her"

Caroline looked as if she needed time digesting this but sucked it up instead "No you're not going in there".

"You don't make decisions for me Caroline"

"Whatever, but I will do this", she took off my necklace and I gave her a look which said Caroline-put-it-back-on

Caroline's pov

Is Elena mentally retarded Katherine is like way stronger than her by a few centuries so I had to do it…compel her? Yeah I have to do just do it Caroline I didn't want to but had no other choice.

"Elena you will not go in that tomb until you approve of it with me and you are going to drive home, sleep for the rest of the day and won't remember why your necklace is off or these five minutes" I said.

"Okay", Elena replied waking up from her trance.

"Hey where's my necklace"? , she asked I could tell now she was feeling a little uncomfortable.

I quickly dropped it on the ground, with my vampire speed "Oh I found it here you go Elena", putting it in her hand.

"Thanks Courageous Caroline I'm just going to get home I'm a bit tired and thanks for the necklace bye", she waved before walking to her car then eventually driving home.

Bonnie's pov

"My name's Luka could you show me where the main office is I'm new around here", he said mainly asking Jeremy the question.

Jeremy answered in one of those eco-friendly voices "Yeah I'll just walk you over there bye bonnie".

"Bye", I said back

Five minutes later the bell had rung already in my classroom of course I was just hoping Jeremy and Luka wouldn't get in trouble or made it to class safely without the school monitor or teachers giving out detentions that sucks.

"Alright class were going to have a debate about Dinosaurs which time form do you really think they lived in"? , Mr. Saltzman asked the class.

As soon as he said that everyone started raising their hand including me, but like always he picked on Mariza the girl who was a straight A student

"Umm well I personally think they lived in the time period 3,000,000,000 years ago".

"What about you Feline"?

She answered "Well I don't believe the world is that old maybe about 6,000 years old but really those are just hypothesis there trying to prove into facts".

"Alright class last person, how about you Bonnie"? , he asked me.

"I agree with Feline", I said just before the windows shattered falling on the entire class but the person who was standing there shocked me the most…

So excuse my grammar mistakes I disclaim everything except the plot it was a very hard chapter to write it took me a long time to finish but it's a bit short I hope you liked and please review


End file.
